ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Devine
Dashiel Luca Veran '(born September 21, 1983), better known by his ring name Dan Devine, is an American professional wrestler working for New Wave Wrestling. His parents are both deceased, his father being a war veteran turned criminal and his mother a cosmetics salesperson. He currently lives with his wife, Penny, sister, Tori, and two children. 'Early Life Veran was born on September 21, 1983 in Al Rihan, Lebanon, but was raised in Regent, Illinois. His parents are former Staff Sargeant Niko Veran and Mary Katherine Jonas. Veran also has two siblings; his elder brother Gritzen and younger sister Tori. At a young age he was arrested on false charges of murder and sentenced to thirty years in prison. However, he was released early with assistance from the prison's warden, who knew of his innocence. Following his release, Veran began working at a local gym where he eventually met the owner of a local wrestling school called the Windy City Wrestling Academy. After seeing Veran's abilities, he offered the young man a full-paid scholarship to the academy. 'Wrestling Career' 'Training (2000-2005)' Leaving his job at the gym, Veran went to the Windy City Wrestling Academy to train. He began to perfect his craft and decided to go to law school simultaneously. Beginning his training, he decided to stick to a specific style of wrestling, focusing on a technical style with some MMA influences. He cites his biggest wrestling influence as Bob Backlund. He eventually began to master his craft, and went from technical to MMA style full time. He mastered over ten varieties of martial arts in a time unheard of, making him the fastest learning person in the schools history .He earned his law degree in 2004, and the very next year left the academy to join Twilight Pro Wrestling. 'Twilight Pro Wrestling (2005-2009)' In the summer of 2005, Veran received a call from Alexander Paulsing, a talent scout working for Twilight Pro Wrestling, one of the biggest companies in the industry. Paulsing told him that he had come to one of the academy's events and saw Veran compete. He told him that he's never seen anyone as naturally talented as him and would like to know if he'd be interested in a spot on the TPW roster. Veran accepted and made his professional debut that very month when he teamed with TPW competitor Aaron Bomb to take on two local opponents. Though their alliance was used as a filler in a storyline to put Aaron with a tag team partner, management saw how well the two worked together and decided to keep the pairing as a permenant team. During his four years in the company, Devine won many championships and even entered the Hall of Fame. He became quickly known as one of TPW's biggest names and legends, and would go down in history as the one man to hold every single championship the company had. However, in late 2009, TPW went bankrupt and was forced to close. Since then, they've done yearly reunion shows, most of which have been headlined by Veran. 'New Edge Wrestling (2010-2011)' In early 2010, Veran signed to a newly created company called New Edge Wrestling. Based out of Detroit, Michigan, this small time company was being run by Frank Madderson, who was no stranger to the business. Right away Veran became one of the four supernovas of the federation alongside Jesse Styles, Shale Stevens, and Plague. He eventually would go on to win the tag team championships twice, and the the Trans-Atlantic Championship three times. He currently holds the record for longest Trans-Atlantic title reign. In January of 2012, following Veran's departure from the company, New Edge Wrestling was shut down, having been bought out by rival company, Underground Pro Wrestling. 'Independent Work (2009-2012)' Following the end of Twilight Pro Wrestling, Devine began to appear in independent leagues. He had competed in over five different companies during this time, winning championships in the majority of them. Since early 2012, he has removed himself from the indy scene to focus on his career in New Wave Wrestling. 'New Wave Wrestling (2012-Current)' In January of 2012, following the January 4th episode of Crash & Burn, Veran made his official debut on the main roster, replacing former protege Colt McCloud. He began to once again make a name for himself in the big leagues, creating an alliance he called Sedito Magna (Great Revolution in Latin). Working with good friend Scott Adams, he began to make himself into one of the biggest heels the company had ever seen. Then, he began to rekindle his feud with longtime rival, Redrum. During their feud, both competitors would bad mouth each other and insult each others careers. Despite Veran always coming up short to Redrum, he'd still claim himself as superior. During their rivalry, another superstar by the name of Sexton Ritter, better known as Menace, had attacked and raped Veran's sister Tori with help from a large group of followers. The two would have a match only two days later in which Veran hit his opponent with such rage, he caused Menace to receive career ending injuries which coincided with his then arrest on charges of attempted murder and rape. Since then, Tori has been in a comatose state, unable to respond but still alive. It's also been revealed that she had become pregnant from the rape, and that she might have to deliver the baby while still in a comatose state. 'Personal Life' Veran is married to former New Edge Wrestling interviewer, Penny Jane Constable. Together they have two children, Nicolas James and Mary Katherine, the latter named after Veran's late mother, who died the day of the girl's birth. Veran is very close to his family and considers them his greatest treasure. Veran was arrested at the age of seventeen for the murder of Elizabeth Karter, the mother of Veran's teenage crush, Emily Karter. It was later learned that though Veran was an accomplice to the real criminal, he did not pull the trigger that ended Elizabeth's life. Though he was sentenced to twenty years in the Illinois State Penetentary, the Warden helped prove his innocence and had him released only two and a half years later. 'In wrestling' *'Finishing moves' **Circuit Breaker (cradle shock) **Event Horizon (masterlock into anaconda vice) *'Signature moves' **Bulldog **DDT **Dragonrana **Shiranui **360 Spin Kick **Corkscrew Neckbreaker **Combination punches **Hammer Lock **Diving Cross Body *'Nickname(s)' **'"The Devine One"' **'"The Golden Goliath"' **'"The A-List Achilles"' **'"The Meticulous Genius"' **'"D-2"' *'Entrance themes' **'"Until the End" by Breaking Benjamin (TPW/NEW)' **'"Soul Divine" by Jeff Scott Soto (NEW)' **'"Rescue Me" by Buckcherry (NWW)' *'Awards/Achievments' **'Championships' **6x Twilight Pro Wrestling World Champion **5x Twilight Pro Wrestling International Champion **4x Twilight Pro Wrestling Hardcore Champion **7x Twilight Pro Wrestling Universal Champion **3x Twilight Pro Wrestling King of Kings **1x Twilight Pro Wrestling Silver Star Champion **9x Twilight Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champion (w/Aaron Bomb and w/Cillian Torque) **2x Star Alliance Wrestling World Champion **5x Star Alliance Wrestling King-Division Champion **10x Star Alliance Wrestling Tag Team Champion (w/ Aaron Bomb, w/Crim Arlan and w/Paris Franta) **5x Deathland Wrestling International Universal Champion **7x Deathland Wrestling International Revolution Champion **3x N.E.W Trans-Atlantic Champion **2x N.E.W Tag Team Champion (with Kayden Daniels) **1x NEW Xtreme Champion **2x "self-declared" Devine Champion **2x UFW Oblivia Champion **1x XWZ World Champion **1x NWW Xtreme Champion **'Honors' **Longest Reigning NEW Trans-Atlantic Championship **Twilight Pro Wrestling Class of 2006 Hall of Fame **Twilight Pro Wrestling World Grand Prix Champion **Star Alliance Wrestling Class of 2007 Hall of Fame **PWI Magazine Wrestler of the Year 2009 **PWI Magazine Outbreak Star of the Year 2002 **PWI Magazine Wrestler of the Year 2011